16000 Cities
by Croc9400
Summary: My second attempt at an NT3. Adolf Hitler conquered and raided over 16000 cities during WWII. When important Nazis started getting caught and killed there were clear signs the war was ending, and Hitler was losing. So he hid his treasure in a cavern in Lake Toplitz. When the gang go looking for it it's gone. And there's only an etching on the wall...


**Chapter 1**

_**My second attempt at an NT3. I totally failed the first time around. Trying again! Still plenty of depth to Riley. All Riley's POV unless I say otherwise. ANd it's the year 2022. And there is a reason for that. You'll see it. I'm going to try and make the title better I'm sorry.**_

I was sprawled across the floor in my living room with books and multiple tablets and laptops scattered around me. I had been looking for one more thing to put in my last book, and I had finally found it. Hitler's lost treasure.

It took a while, but by 2011 my book became a bestseller. Afterward, I finished the sequel. "Cibola". That hit the bestseller charts as well. I wrote a third that wasn't as popular because it didn't have a treasure hunt. Just an entire list of update conspiracy theories. Now I'm working on my fourth which is all about treasure and treasure hunts. Adolf Hitler apparently dumped the contents of over 16000 cities into Lake Toplitz.

I sat back and thought about it for a while. All the information was credible, unlike some of these other treasures, and it was local. Sounds like it was just a scuba dive. I had gotten a scuba diving license after Cibola. So did Abigail.

I considered talking to Ben about maybe going after this treasure. I mean Hitler raided over 16000 cities. When he found out he was losing the war it was all hidden in the lake. That's years of history lost. The issue was getting Ben on board.

After Cibola, Ben and Abigail got back together. They got married and had a child. A boy named Thomas. Thomas Alexander Gates. Them and the Founding Fathers. I used to babysit Thomas, but he's fourteen now. I don't watch him anymore. He's kinda shut the world out. It's disappointing. I really liked that kid.

I haven't talked to Ben or Abigail much easier. After I stopped coming over to watch Thomas we didn't have any motivation to move our schedules around to get together. They're busy with running Thomas around to various activities and work. I'm busy with work, and writing my book. This might be that motivation I need.

Later that night, I picked up my phone and called Ben. It rang and rang, but he didn't pick up. I left a message, "Hey Ben. It's Riley. I know we haven't talk in a while, but I'd like to get together. It's not majorly important, but it'd be nice to see you again. And I have something to tell you. Call me"

I hung up the phone then sat down at my kitchen table. I looked at the spot across from me. It had never been filled. Ever. My life is mainly, takeout and microwavable food. I go out for a business meeting every once and while, but I am lonely. I only go to Ben's house. That is my only company.

Later that night I was sitting on my couch eating chinese food, with _chopsticks_. One of the benefits of takeout, you learn how to use chopsticks. Then I got a text. I opened my phone and saw the text was from Ben. It said,

_Hey Riley. Sorry we didn't answer the phone earlier. We were out for dinner. Wanna come over in an hour? Abigail is just finishing make apple crumble. Still warm. And they'll be ice cream._

I thought for a second. Apple crumble? I don't like going places on short notice, Ben knew how to bribe me. I picked up my phone and responded,

_I would love to. Tell Abigail to keep it warm for me._

I put my phone down. Then I started gather books off the floor. If I was going to try and convince Ben to go on yet another treasure hunt I was going to need solid evidence.

I picked up two books. One about Hitler, and one about treasure. I also picked up two of the many laptops scattered across the floor. Each with about ten tabs open. I packed them away in a bag then walked out of the house.

I locked the door behind me and walked down the stairs. In front of my house was a small, practical car. I traded in the Ferrari after I turned 30. Didn't fit me anymore, as much as I loved the car. I put the key in the ignition and started the trek to Ben's house.

It was a long drive, but I made it to their large estate in the woods. I pulled up their long driveway, almost crashing into a large statue that was added that I didn't know about. I pulled up in front of the door. I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs. I rang the doorbell and waited.

A minute later Abigail opened the door. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Riley" she said cheerfully. She gestured me to come inside. I took one last look around the driveway and stepped inside.

"Hey Abigail. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. You?" she leaned in and gave me a hug.

"Good" I returned the hug. Then Ben came into the entrance hall.

"Hey Riley" he said, extending his hand.

"Hey Ben" I shook his hand then stood there awkwardly.

"Well the apple crumble just came out of the oven. Would you like some?" Abigail asked. I nodded and we walked into the living room, where we almost ran into Thomas.

"Hey Thomas" I said, but he ignored me. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Give it to me" Abigail said sternly. Thomas groaned and handed Abigail a cell phone. I smiled then patted him on the back. While walking toward the stairs he turned and gave me a look.

"Sorry. he's been hating...everyone recently" Ben apologized.

"What'd he do?" I asked.

"Stayed out after curfew" Abigail said.

"So you took away his cell phone?" I asked.

"Yes. Someone broke into the house last month. They didn't take anything, but they were in here for a reason. We called the police, they didn't find anything, but I think they might have cloned the house phones. We don't use them anymore. Just in case. You know, after Cibola" Ben told me.

"I understand" I said, sitting down at the island. Ben sat next to me. Abigail went and dished out the desserts. She gave one to me, one to Ben. Then sat down across from us with a piece of her own.

"So Riley" Ben began, "what was it you wanted to show us?"

"Oh yeah. I was researching treasure hunts for my fourth book, and I found something interesting" I said, "it said that Adolf Hitler hid the contents of over 16000 cities in Lake Toplitz, and I thought that maybe we could go look for it"

"No" Ben said. He popped my bubble.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Riley. Millions of people have heard that story. It would have been found by now" Abigail told me.

"How do you know?" It could be really well hidden, or there could be a cipher only Ben and I could figure out. Please Ben we have to try" I begged.

"No, Riley. I didn't want to do anymore treasure hunting after the Templar. We all almost died too many times. Then Cibola came along, that was even worse. We don't need a third. Then one of us WILL die." Ben stood up and walked out of the kitchen toward the entrance hall.

"Ben looking into a cavern won't kill us. We all have scuba diving licenses" I grabbed my bag and followed him. He went over and opened the door. Was this my invitation to leave? I walked over to the door, still trying to argue my point.

"Riley. I have a fourteen year old son to look after. I'm not running halfway around the world to chase something that probably doesn't exist" Ben told me

"So you don't think it doesn't exist" I said excitedly, stepping out onto the porch

"No. I think it exists, just not at the bottom of Lake Toplitz" then Ben closed the door in my face. I stared at it, trying to recollect my thoughts.

"Can I at least have my apple crumble?" I yelled.

**_It's in 2022 because I want them to have a teenage son. Sorry if that was a little unclear. _**


End file.
